Papa
by benbrattlover
Summary: [Masoom] A SHORT, STAND ALONE ficlet. What were Rahul's thoughts when he read Masterji's letter & learned the truth that D.K. was his father? What was going through his mind as he ran away that night? What was he feeling? PLEASE Read & Review!


Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. But, please keep in mind that although this is far from my first fanfic, this is one of first Bollywood fanfiction stories that I have written, though I have wanted to post Bollywood fanfics for a long time! So, if you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind any negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

Also, if you would like to be notified whenever I update a story, or post any new stories to this site, and you are a registered member of (Registration & membership is free) you can add me to your Author Alert list, and will then receive an email notification every time a new story is posted or a current story is updated by me, or any other author on your Alert list.

To participate, all that is needed is, once you have logged onto the site, click on the Author Alert link, and enter the ID# of the Author(s) you want to add to your Alert list (Enter only 1 ID at a time) Then, click on the "Add Author" button, and you're all done! If you are interested in adding me to your Author Alert list, the following is my ID#44374

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "Masoom" characters belong to Shekhar Kapur, Devi Dutt, Chanda Dutt, Krsna Films, Gulzar, and all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this GREAT movie. I'm NOT making ANY money off of them. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks!

Also, please keep in mind, that even though I have probably seen "Masoom" at least a million, or even billion (LOL!) times, over the last 20+ (it's a 1983 movie, I believe), because I only understand very little Hindi, just a few words and random phrases, I've mainly had to rely on the pictures, and my mom's intermittent translations. Growing up, I used to watch "Masoom" all the time on VHS (without English subtitles), and a few years ago, my dad mistakenly brought the movie in VCD (again, without subtitles) instead of DVD, on a trip back from India. I ordered the DVD version, and after waiting several months to get it, I finally got it some time back and it was wonderful being able to see a favorite childhood movie, and finally be able to follow along with the dialogue word for word.

Anyway because, I don't understand much Hindi, and when I first started writing this piece, the DVD had not yet been delivered. Even though I have since received it and watched it several times, when I first started this fanfic, I had not yet seen it with translations. So if I get some of the background information wrong, please do not flame me. I'm am trying my best to get all the dialogue, characters, and other facts right, but if I mess up somewhere, please understand and hold off on throwing the tomatoes :) ! Thanks!

Summary: This is a **SHORT**, **STAND ALONE** fanfiction piece from Rahul's P.O.V. (Point of View) when he learned that D.K. was his father. What were Rahul's thoughts after reading that letter from Masterji, and finding out the truth? What was going through his mind as he ran away that night?

Setting: Begins in the scene where Rahul is waiting in his father's office while he is in a meeting with Mr. Dhavan, and Anita gives him Masterji's letter - the one that he had written to D.K. informing him that Rahul was his son, and that he had to take custody of him.

Rating: PG - PG-13. References to infidelity/adultery, may (or may not!) have profanity and possible sexual references. Depending on reader's beliefs and values, may not be be suitable for younger readers. Parental Discretion is advised:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He lied to me. My papa lied to me. He lied and I know why. He doesn't love me, and he doesn't want me. I'm Papa's "dirty little secret", and I'm a constant reminder of his sin, and of his shame. That's why he denies me as his son, telling everyone that I'm just the son of a friend. That's why he lied, and never told me that he was my father - because he does not want to be.

All this time, when I used to talk about wanting to able to see my father, he knew. He knows he is my papa, and yet he still wants to send me away. Even when we were in Nainital, and I asked him whether Mummy was lying or not, and if I really did have a father, he would not, and did not said anything. He never told me that he was my father. Even though I was so afraid of going to that boarding school, and living in that hostel, with that mean Brother, he said I still had to go. I'm his son, and he's sending me away because he doesn't want me. He doesn't really love me.

Fathers are supposed to love their children, and want to be with them, and spend time with them. Why doesn't Papa want to be with me? Because he is ashamed of me, and he wishes I had never been born. He cheated on his pregnant wife, with my mother, and I was born as a result. That's why he is sending me to that scary boarding school in Nainital.

I really don't want to go, and since Papa is only sending me away so that he doesn't have to see a daily reminder of his sin, I am just going to leave. If Papa and his other family don't want me around, I will go away, somewhere far away, where someone does want me.

I don't know where I'll go. There has to be someplace out there in the world for me. If Masterji were still alive, maybe I could have gone back to Nainital and stayed with him. If only Mummy were still here. I miss Mummy so much. Why did she have to die and leave me all alone in this world? Why didn't she ever tell me that Papa was in Delhi and had a family of his own? Was she ashamed of me too? Was I a reminder to her, of her sin, like I am to Papa? Did she really want me either? Or was Mummy just stuck with me until she passed away?

If only Mummy were still here. Mummy would know what to do. I feel so lost and all alone. Mummy is in heaven, and Papa doesn't want me around, and I don't know where to go, or what to do.

If I cannot be with Mummy and Papa does not want me around, I will go somewhere where I am wanted. I don't know where that is yet. But I will think and find someplace to go.

If only Mummy were still here. I miss Mummy so much!

---- _The End _(_finis_) ----


End file.
